1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wireless module, and more particularly to a wave-absorbing wireless module.
2. Related Art
As the amount of information that needs to be processed keeps growing along with the advance in technology, the transmission rate of signals also becomes faster and faster. Let USB 3.0 connector be taken for example. The USB 3.0 connector has a bandwidth of 5 Gbps and has a transmission rate 10 times faster than that of USB 2.0 connector, hence greatly saving transmission time and power consumption. However, due to high-speed transmission, the USB 3.0 connector may easily radiate noises which affect the operation of the USB 3.0 connector itself or electronic components nearby.